Book 1: Firestar's Brother
by The Nutty Squirrel
Summary: Slow updates due to Fanfiction blocking this story alot. Just bear with me. SandXFire happening later in story. This story is on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1: Firestar's Brother **

**I was just reading random warrior stories when it hit me. What if Firestar had a brother? And what if that brother was Star clans hand? Read about the first cat to have unnatural powers! He has basically all of the power of 3 powers and more! What will happen? Read to find out. Warning, this will be split into 4 books. 1 for each warrior series. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING AMIGO"S AND I'm NOT SPANISH EITHER! YAY ME! I only own Saber who will be Firestar's bro, I also don't own Avatar: The last airbender refrences.**

**Allegiances. **

**Thunder Clan: **

**Leader: ****Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. **

**Deputy: ****Redtail-small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.**

**Medicine cat ****Spottedleaf-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. **

**Warriors: ****(Tom's and she-cats without kits.)**

**Lionheart-magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. **

**Apprentice, Graypaw **

**Tigerclaw-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.**

**Apprentice-Ravenpaw **

**Whitestorm-big white tom. **

**Apprentice-Sandpaw **

**Darkstripe-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom **

**Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes **

**Runningwind-swift tabby tom **

**Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. **

**Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat. **

**Apprentice (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors. **

**Dustpaw-dark brown tabby tom **

**Graypaw-long-haired solid gray tom. **

**Ravenpaw-small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and a white tipped tail. **

**Sandpaw-pale ginger she-cat**

**Firepaw-handsome ginger tom **

**QUEENS (she cats expecting or nursing kits.) **

**Frostfur-beautiful white coat and blue eyes. **

**Brindleface-pretty tabby **

**Goldenflower-pale ginger coat**

**Speckltail-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen. **

**SHADOW CLAN **

**Leader: ****BrokenStar **

**Deputy: Blackfoot **

**Mediecine cat: running nose **

**WINDCLAN **

**Leader: Tallstar **

**Riverclan **

**LEADER: Crooked star **

**Deputy: Oakheart. **

**Cats outside clan **

**Yellowfang **

**Smudge**

**Barley **

**Starclan's Hand/Living Warrior **

**Saber: Big Ginger tom with black marks running down his back that look like spikes from above.**

** Chapter 1: Into the Wild. **

** (Rusty's POV) **

I was dreaming of catching a mouse when I was woken up by my older brother leaving our twolegs home. I'm only six moons old while he is eight moons old.

"Saber, where are you going?" I meowed to him.

"Something has disturbed me, go back to sleep." He ordered and I suddenly found myself asleep. When I woke up I saw him next to me but he had a troubled look in his eyes.

"Hey Saber are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fine." Saber curtly replied.

"Are you hungry? Because I am." I meowed trying to make him lose that look. He just sat there with his head down.

"Okay, I guess that's more for me then." I nodded to him as I walked to my bowl. My twolegs saw me walking to it and filled it up with pellets. Yum. I ate them up fast while Saber forced his. He ran outside and I saw him spit them out. Then Saber turned towards a bird and faster than lighting he caught it and killed it. I jumped in surprise. He then ate it in a gulp and disappeared right before my eyes.

"Saber!" I meowed urgently.

"Saber where'd you go and how'd you do that?" My meows becoming more urgent.

Then I suddenly felt tired and couldn't stop my eye lids from dropping and before I fell asleep I saw Saber walking in.

"Ah!" I sat up suddenly.

"Wow, hey there Rusty just calm down." Saber calmed me down.

"How did you disappear?" I wondered.

"Rusty what are you talking about? I can't just turn invisible." He chuckled.

"Yeah you did! I saw you." I saw him frown.

"Rusty are you okay?" he studied me.

"I'm fine, really." I replied.

"Whatever." He mumbled. For the rest of the day he was acting like that, and I didn't know why. But one day, I finally understood. I went outside to try and catch a mouse. When I was walking to my fence I heard Smudge say "Where you going Rusty?"

"Out to the forest." I answered. As I continued padding toward my fence.

"Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea." He meowed.

"Why not?" I meowed back mad at him.

"2 things one: there's big cats out there and 2: what will Saber think?" He told me calmly.

"Well 2 things. 1: you've never been out to the forest and 2: Saber won't mind." I answered back just as calmly.

"I may have not been to the forest but Henry has!" "That lump of fur hasn't been anywhere! So either way I'm going." I angrily meowed. I padded to my fence and jumped over it. "_Finally"_ I thought as I spotted a mouse. I immediately crouched down and slowly stalked forwards. _This was in my dream! _I thought to myself as I stalked forward again. But then leaves crunching and twigs snapping scared the mouse away. _Come on! _I turned and saw a red bushy tail. _Definitely a meat eater, but not a dog nor cat. _I then stalked toward that, wanting a better look when I heard something behind me. _Pawsteps?_ But they sounded muffled and distant. But I kept my ears swiveled. It was when the muffled sound became loud was when I figured I was in trouble. The creature hit him like an explosion and I yowled. We tumbled and he hung onto my back. I tried getting him off but it didn't work so I flipped onto my back knowing it was dangerous but it seemed to work. I heard a muffled "uffhmm" and then I scrambled off my attacker and ran home. I heard Pawsteps behind me and looked at my pursuer.

It was another kitten ad I could smell that he was a tom with broad shoulders and a strong face.

"STOP!" I heard Saber yell as he crashed into my pursuer harder than he crashed into me. My pursuer immediately dropped from the force Saber had. Then 2 more cats showed up and growled at Saber. They were older than my pursuer and I heard them tell the other kitten to leave.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on our territory?" The She-cat growled.  
"Nothing, just watching nature." Saber responded.

"Bluestar, what do you think we should do about them?" asked the other cat, a tom.

"Well we do need more warriors and they seem to have the courage, strength and skills to be warriors." Bluestar meowed to him.

"Well we know about the small one but what about the big one?" Lionheart commented.

"Why don't we test him Lionheart?" Bluestar answered. She nodded to Lionheart and they both attacked Saber. But Saber suspected it and faster than a cat should move, he dodged and countered giving both of them a scratch across the muzzle. Then right when Bluestar and Lionheart turned to fight him he was already on them. They both seemed surprised by his quickness and within 5 minutes both of them had scratches all over their body.

"Ok, were not gonna fight anymore." Bluestar panted. That's when Saber noticed how much cuts and scratches they had on their body. Some blood was dripping from their noses.

"Sorry guys, I hurt you too much." Saber apologized.

"It's alright." Bluestar meowed. Then she motioned for Lionheart to come closer and they got into a heated discussion.

"Ok, out here in the forest are 4 clans. We are from Thunderclan, I am Bluestar the leader. There's Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan…" Bluestar then explained the clans and the warrior code as well as Starclan.

"So you must choose wisely. You cannot live with a paw in each world." Lionheart meowed.

"Can you give us some time to think about it?" I asked.

"Yes, you have until tomorrow at sunhigh. Lionheart will be waiting." Bluestar replied.

"We'll take our leave now." Saber grumbled and the he shoved me back to our twolegs home.

"So are we going to join?" I asked him.

"Sure, if you want." He nodded to me.

"I want to join so is that a yes?" "Yes it is." "YAY!" I cheered.

"Ugh, just go to sleep." He mumbled as it was getting late. I obediently went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring me.

**(Lionhearts POV) **

"Hey Bluestar, I know we need more warriors and we asked them to join the clan, but didn't Saber seem a little too good at fighting?" I asked her as we headed back.

"Yeah, he did seem too good. Let's ask Spottedleaf." She responded as we bounded to the medicine cat den.

"Spottedleaf?" Yes?" We have a few questions for you." "Ok what are they?"

"First why do you look troubled?" Bluestar asked.

"I have received a prophecy from Starclan." She looked at me.

"_Fire will save the clan while the Saber guides him." _She recited.

"You don't think that means..." I meowed looking at Bluestar.

"It might. Spottedleaf, today we encountered two kittypet's and one was young while the other, was well. I think you can see." Bluestar looked at our scratches.

"Rusty, that kittypet that looks like _fire_ fought well against Graypaw but his older brother _Saber_ gave us these by himself." Bluestar again looked at their scratches.

"Hmm... they might be the ones my prophecy is referring to but I can't be sure." She commented as she cleaned their wounds.

"Also it looked like Saber wasn't surprised to see us. It was like he was expecting us. Do you know how that could be possible?" Bluestar asked them.

"Yeah, Saber seemed a little off. No cat can move at those speeds and attack at the same time." I grumbled."

"Your just jealous he beat you in a fight." Bluestar laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." I grumbled again.

"Yeah well, off to some sleep you two." Ordered Spottedleaf.

"Fine." I growled.

"Don't be too harsh Lionheart; she's just doing her job." Bluestar told me gently.

"Whatever." I growled a little less vicious. I went to the warriors den and fell asleep faster than I thought. Wondering if we would have new clanmates or not.

** (Rusty's POV) **

_"Rusty wake up." _I heard a voice.

_"RUSTY!"_ A voice sounded loud in my ear.

"OW!" I shouted as I jumped up. I saw Saber sitting there licking himself.  
"Time to go." He told me as he jumped padded to the backyard. I followed him and in a swift movement he was over our fence.

"Come on Rusty!" he urgently said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Clan?" He responded as he bounded away faster than I could run.

"Coming!" I yelled as I chased after him. We reached the spot where we were supposed to meet up with Lionheart but no one was there.

"Come out of the bushes Lionheart. Also bring your friend." Meowed Saber.

"Hmm…. he's good." Lionhearts friend said as he and Lionheart padded out.

"Yes he is. Anyways, I'm surprised you would come." Lionheart told them.

"And you young Rusty need to work on scents. Saber seems fine enough." He continued.

"Also Whitestorm, he has the best reflexes I've ever seen." Lionheart said to Whitestorm.

"Really now?" He responded. He nodded at Lionheart and Lionheart nodded back. Then Whitestorm lunged at Saber but Saber wasn't there. Saber was ramming into Whitestorm's side. Whitestorm looked shocked. Then Saber shouldered him into a tree and got him stuck in branches.

"Really? Branches? Why not something else to get your point across?" Whitestorm asked him.

"No reason." Saber meowed back.

"Anyways, Lionheart help me out of this." Whitestorm grumbled. Lionheart had to hold back a laugh as he removed Whitestorm from the branches.

"Come on, we must reach our clan." Lionheart then sprinted with Whitestorm behind him. I had a hard time catching up but Saber was right next to them. Then Saber passed them and ran out of sight. Next time we saw him he was waiting outside of the clan's entrance tunnel.

"How did you?" Whitestorm stumbled to speak.

"Smelled your clan." Saber simply replied.

"But we didn't even smell our clan and you were heading off!" exclaimed Lionheart.

"So? I have a good nose." Saber walked inside.

"Something not's normal about him." Hissed Lionheart. I ignored it and followed them inside. Saber was arguing with a cat. It looked like Saber was going to rip him to shreds when Whitestorm broke them up.

"That's enough! Darkstripe go do something! Saber, don't kill anyone and follow me." Whitestorm ordered.

"Having Whitestorm protect us huh?" Hissed Darkstripe.

Saber just glared at him and I don't know what happened but Darkstripe immediately got scared and fled. It was as if he saw his worst nightmare. Weird how when I made Saber mad that's what I saw. My worst nightmare.

"They came." A voice stated.

"Lionheart thought they wouldn't." Whitestorm said with a bit of amusement.

"Bluestar." Saber bowed. I quickly followed his lead and bowed my head.

"Well since you came I think it's time for a proper introduction to the clan." Bluestar then stood on the highrock as I was told.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Bluestar announced. Cats began to filter there, mumbling whispers about Rusty and Saber.

"I have found cats willing to join Thunderclan as a warrior and apprentice." She went on.

"_Lucky_ to become an apprentice and warrior! " A pale tabby yelled out from the crowd.

"Yeah, I bet they don't even know how to fight!" Another cat, Darkstripe yelled out. I saw Saber's claws digging into the ground. Bluestar, Lionheart, and Whitestorm seemed to notice as well. Though they didn't do anything. Even though they probably saw what was coming. My claws also dug into the ground.

"What clan does he come from?"

"What a strange scent he carries, that's not the scent of any clan I know!" Random cats were shouting. Then the pale tabby shouted out again with Darkstripe and another cat helping him.

"Look at their collars! Their kittypets!" The tabby yelled.

"They'll just add more mouths to feed!" Darkstripe shouted too.

"Yeah! Also they probably won't even catch a mouse!" A dusky small she-cat yelled out.

"The Pale tabby is Longtail and the dusky she-cat is Mousefur. What are you going to do?" Lionheart mumbled in their ears but they didn't listen as they picked out their challengers.

"You get the Longtail, Darkstripe and Mousefur are mine." Saber growled to him. I nodded and at once we both attacked them, Saber going faster than I by a mile. Immediately I hit Longtail forcing him back. I sank my teeth in his shoulder causing him to yell out. Then he clawed at my muzzle, catching it. I held back the pain as I clawed and scratched his muzzle and legs. He wouldn't quit though and attacked further. I was able to keep him at bay for a while, giving him some good scratches. I looked at Saber and almost jumped in surprise. Darkstripe and Mousefur had a lot of cuts and blood on them. Saber was barely hurt, attacking them with quickness and strength.

Then he bit Darkstripe on the leg while kicking Mousefur back. Hurting them both. Quicker than lighting he pinned both of them down with one paw. He kept hissing and snarling. I noticed his collar was off and guessed he took it off. I was brought back to reality by a sharp pain in my throat. Longtail was pulling my collar! I pulled back but couldn't breathe and we kept going until…_Snap!_ My collar broke off.

"Enough!" Bluestar ordered.

"The newcomers have fought for their honor and have earned it. From now on this kit will now be known as Firepaw in honor of his flame colored pelt. This warrior will now be called Darkspike in honor of the black spike shaped lines going down his back." Bluestar told the clan.

Everyone began to greet the new comers. Calling out their new names.

"Hey Firepaw!" A familiar voice called out.

"Graypaw!" I exclaimed. I finally saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey nice fighting Firepaw! And nice fighting Darkspike! I can't believe how well you did against those three!" Graypaw kept talking.

"Yeah, see ya." Darkspike padded away.

"Wonder what his problem is? Anyway, come on. I already have some moss waiting for you. A nice cozy bed when its warm." He ran to a den.

"This is the apprentices den. The only other apprentices are Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Ravenpaw." Graypaw informed me as we padded in.

"What's that smell? Its gross beyond imaginable!" A voice sounded as we entered. Then a commotion was heard outside. We walked outside and Ravenpaw told us what happened at the border. Then he blacked out. Right after he blacked out a huge cat came in lugging a smaller cat that I was sure was dead. Spottedleaf, the medicine cat came out and checked on Ravenpaw as the new comer told his story. I couldn't help but notice how Darkspike glared at the new comer and the sky, as if he blamed Starclan for the fight.

Anyway the new comer walked over to the apprentice and began shaking him.

"Come on, get up." The new comer poked Ravenpaw with a huge claw.

"Do you see that claw?" Graypaw asked in astonishment. "It's huge!"

"I didn't train you that hard just for you to die get-"Tigerclaw was stopped by Darkspike.

"He's hurt, let him be." He growled. Now Tigerclaw was big but Darkspike was bigger. His claws were bigger though he never unsheathed them all the way.

"Oh, a new comer? You do know how I am correct?" Tigerclaw growled back.

"I don't need to know who you are. All I need to know is if you're on my side, or not." Darkspike padded away leaving Tigerclaw to think about that.

"He's right Ravenpaw needs his rest in order to fully heal." Spottedleaf told him.

"As long as he doesn't die from his first fight. It'd be a pity." Hissed Tigerclaw. Then Tigerclaw came our way.

"Graypaw, who's this?" He asked.

"This is Firepaw. He's a new apprentice. You just met his older brother, Darkspike." Graypaw informed him.

"Hmm… then I will watch you with interest." Tigerclaw left.

"He doesn't seem very friendly." I said aloud as he left.

"No he isn't." Graypaw then left with me on his paws.

"Come on let's go back to the apprentice's den." He called to me as I lost him. I quickly found him and we entered.

"Hey guys! This is Firepaw the new apprentice." Graypaw meowed.

"A _kittypet_ apprentice." Hissed a pale ginger she-cat.

"That's Sandpaw and the other cat is Dustpaw." Graypaw whispered to me.

"I hope I don't have to sleep next to that revolting stench!" Sandpaw hissed.

"Yeah! It's worse than Shadowclan's stench!" Dustpaw hissed. But right when he said that Darkspike walked in.

"Hey Firepaw how yah fitting in-"he stopped when he heard Dustpaw's remark. I saw him cock his head and disappear. Again! Then he appeared again but in front of Dustpaw.

"You better back off. If I was younger you'd still insult me wouldn't you? But you see, I'm not as nice to you guys as Firepaw is. The first insult and you'd be in the medicine cat's den. So BACK OFF!" He said it quietly but then he growled the last part loudly. Dustpaw and Sandpaw backed off scared.

Darkspike left and I just sat there astonished with Graypaw at what just happened.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it." I tried to break the silence.

"You have your brother fighting you battles? If you think he'll stop us then you must be a mouse-brain." Dustpaw growled. But unbeknownst to them, Darkstripe was listening.

_"I'll have to end this arguing. I'm a kittypet yet I was chosen to be Starclan's living warrior wasn't I?" _

**Whew! Finally that's over. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Also, do you think I should write long chapters with an update maybe twice a week or short chapters with up to 4 updates a week. Short chapters will be up to 2,000 words. Long chapters will hopefully be around 3,500 words to 4,000 words.**


	2. AN

**Look people. I am writing a chapter and will post it soon. I've been really busy. Thanks and peace.**


	3. Chapter 3 Argueing or something similar

** Book 1: Firestar's Brother **

**Hey there folks of the world! WE ARE ALL ALIENS OR DID YOU NOT KNOW THAt! **

**Tigerclaw: Since when were we aliens?**

**Me: Get back in your room ugly dog!**

**Tigerclaw: Offensive! **

**Me: Darkspike! **

**Darkspike: On it! *Drives a bulldozer over Tigerclaw* **

**Me: god finally! He was getting on my nerves. Anyway, on WiTh ThE sHoW! **

**Also Darkspike is NOT the only Starclan living warrior. There are others hidden among the clans that will become my OC's. And remember with Starclan living warriors ANYTHING can happen. Seriously, expect the unexpected. **

**Also I'm bringing the Darkforest in this chapter. Don't get too pissed if you hate this chapter. It's just here for now and there won't be one similar to this at least another 2 chapters. **

**Many things will seem out of place in the warrior's world so just bear with me here. If you don't like then don't read.**

**DiScLaImEr: I don't OwN wArRiOrS. **

** CHAPTER 2: Arguing. **

** (My POV /Firepaw's POV or, you know what I mean!) **

** (Rewrite/ Firepaw's POV) **

I woke up and decided to get some fresh air when I remembered that I was on dawn patrol. But then I realized it wasn't even dawn. But I heard talking and decided to check it out. Darkspike and Bluestar were talking! Then I saw Whitestorm pad out and join their discussion. Whatever it was it must have been important. Darkspike said something and Bluestar got cold and growled something to him. She angrily padded off and Whitestorm told Darkspike a quick bye and chased after her.

I heard him say

"Why won't she understand that the forest is in danger? Or that everything I just said was true?" He growled in frustration.

"What's true?" I asked him curiosity spiking me.

"Nothing important, now come on, Tigerclaw and Lionheart are going to be your mentors for now. Until then-"He was cut off from Bluestar returning.

"Actually he's going to be my apprentice. I've just informed the clan even though I didn't announce a meeting." She then walked to the entrance of the camp as more warriors padded out of their dens. I even saw Graypaw come out!

"Hi Graypaw!" I greeted.

"Hi." He slurred back.

"Still asleep?" I asked.

"Yep." He stumbled to the entrance. I just grinned and followed him. On the patrol Bluestar kept glancing between Tigerclaw and Darkspike as if choosing one. Her eyes rested on Tigerclaw but went back to Darkspike.

"Whitestorm lead the patrol, I must speak with Starclan about something urgent." She looked at him.

"Yes Bluestar." He responded. Tigerclaw glared at Darkspike while Darkspike just looked up at open space. Then when I saw his eyes I almost ran away. His eyes were changing colors! Red, Black, White, Green. Any color you name his eyes changed to. Then they stopped at his normal green color. I suspected that Tigerclaw saw his eyes change color too because he had a look of fear and shock on his face. Darkspike glared at him which snapped him out of his daze.

"What are _you_ looking at?" He hissed.

"_Don't _hiss at me!" Tigerclaw slid his claws out. Whatever was going on I didn't know, but I was sure Darkspike knew something that Tigerclaw didn't want him to know because of what happened next.

"I can get you kicked out of the clans, so I'd watch your back!" He growled so only they could hear, or at least they thought.

"Look, I don't care about you or anyone that follows you _or, _anyone like you ok? I'm here for a reason and if you figure out that reason then good for you, but then you'll run away crying for your mommy. So just leave me and my brother alone or else face the consequences!" Darkspike padded away while Tigerclaw just glared into open space. They really didn't like each other.

"Why do you guys hate each other? Is there something you're not agreeing on or…" I trailed off as Tigerclaw snarled at me. I backed off and caught up with the rest of the patrol.

"Hey, Graypaw, what's up with the news on Ravenpaw?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"He should be fine soon." Graypaw nodded back to the camp where Ravenpaw was.

** (Bluestar's POV) **

I headed to the moonstone to figure out something about Darkspike. He told me that Tigerclaw would someday betray me which I didn't believe right? As I walked up to the Moonstone I could've sworn I saw a cat walk out but she disappeared so I thought I was day dreaming.

I entered the Moonstone and laid my nose against and waited for Starclan

_I woke up in a field and immediately new Starclan was here. _

"_Hello!" I shouted. I saw multiple cats from Thunderclan. Sunstar, Stromtail, Adderfang and multiple other cats. _

"_Bluestar great danger is upon the clans. We have sent all of our living warriors to target any cats that will danger to the clans. You have already met their leader. All of them have been chosen to battle the dark forest because of their abilities. And all of them are even more powerful than Starclan. You will need them to vanquish this evil." Sunstar told me. _

"_Several more cats are on their way to the clans right now. Some will be located around the clans. We don't know why, but they do because some of them can see the future. Darkspike will be Thunderclan's guardian. Whatever he sees as a threat should be taken seriously and whatever he says should not be taken lightly. You must keep an eye on him. Whenever he leave's h will be meeting with the other Living warriors of his kind." Sunstar continued. _

"_What is this evil?" I asked. _

"_All will be revealed when they want it to be. For now just be normal. Do clan duties. But if any Starclan living warrior arrives it shall not be good unless you are notified by Darkspike." Starclan started to disappear. _

I woke up and decide to head back when I realized that, the cat I saw but thought I was dreaming was real. When I padded out of the Moonstone 4 cats were waiting for me.

"We are your escort as Darkspike demanded it." A tom told me as they made a circle around me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have been targeted and we are afraid that the Darkforest will attack at any moment." A she-cat said right as hundreds of cats morphed from the shadows.

"Dark Forest! How did you get out?" The tom demanded.

"You know we have more numbers than you." A cat meowed as a light appeared with a very unfair battle. 10 cats were fighting at least a thousand, taking enemy cats down left and right but more just took their place.

"Why are you targeting living cats?" Another she-cat asked.

"Because they will join us." All the cats started to advance.

"Stormfur, get Darkspike and Neonfoot NOW!" The tom shouted as he and the 2 she-cats started to fight.

"Yes Thorntree!" Stormfur shouted.

"Leopardleaf get Bluestar out of here, Mintail go with her!" Thorntree shouted as he started to move as fast as light.

"Come on Bluestar! We haft to get out of here!" Leopardleaf pushed me away. As I was getting pushed I saw Darkspike jump in to the fight with Thorntree. Both of them nodded and their paws started to glow. An explosion bigger than anything I've seen happen.

"Mintail, erase the clans memories so they didn't see that!" Leopardleaf commanded.

"Already done." Mintail meowed.

"You guys alright?" I heard Thorntree say as he jumped down with Darkspike.

"Just fine, how about you?" Mintail asked.

"Good, except we got drained from creating that explosion.

"How did yo do that?" I asked.

"Well, we called all of Starclan's strength and let it out and when it came out it created a BOOM." Darkspike explained.

"All of our powers come from Starclan. I know we are living Starclan cats but without dead Starclan cats we'd be weakened a lot." Leopardleaf informed me.

"Since all our ancestors are mostly dead in Starclan we need the support or else…. Well that just wouldn't be good." She continued.

"We hide among the clans in order to blend in. The main forces of us are around the edges of the clans. We silently watch over making sure the dark forest doesn't attack." Darkspike meowed.

"The only reason why there has never been a meeting between living cats and dark forest cats is because we have stopped their advances. Though every once and a while they'll enter a cats thoughts and recruit him or her to the dark forest. We target their leaders or recruits or just plain evil cats and eliminate them before they kill innocent lives." Darkspike kept talking

"Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and other cats we know of in the future will join them." Thorntree told me.

"That's not true." I stated. They were some of my most trusted warriors.

"Believe what you want to believe but when Firepaw and Ravenpaw give you a warning about them, do not take it lightly because it will be true."

**SUP PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! I AM A PERSON WHO DOESN"T LIKE CAPS LOCK! BUT I DIDN"T SAy IT WAS NOT FUNNY! Also I tried to make this chapter as long as it could be. Next chapter will be a little longer and will take place near the end of the first book.**


	4. Chapter 4: a changed destiny

**Book 1: Firestar's brother**

**WHATS UPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!1 sorry for not updating, been kind of busy. Also I'm thinking of giving Bluestar a NEW mate. After Oakheart and what not. Who should it be? I have no clue so please say in your review who you think it should be. I'll tally up what cat has the most. Say any cat BUT Oakheart since he had his chance but ruined it, or something. Read Bluestar's prophecy or whatever that word is. By the way I HATED LAST CHAPTER! If you liked it tell me so I don't hate it. That kind of chapter won't happen often and yes I have changed my storyline a bit. Instead of 1 Starclan warrior there's now HUNDREDS! Wooo1 now the forest has a chance and everything bad that happens is over or will be ended earlier! **

**Also I've skipped ahead to the part where spotted leaf died, or was supposed to. *Hint Hint***

**LA DISCLAIMER: I'm ONLY AMERICAN SO THIS IS WEIRD! I DON"T OWN WARRIORS EXCEPT FOR ANY CAT THAT WASN"T IN THE SERIES! **

** Chapter 4(I think): A Changed destiny. **

** (Firepaw's POV) **

I was just entering camp when I heard a shout.

"OUR KITS ARE GONE!" Goldenflower shouted.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Frostfur shouted too. Cats fighting were heard behind the medicine cat den as all of us headed there. Spottedleaf was out cold with blood spots but wasn't dead. Yellowfang quickly got her out of there. Then a huge cat, Blackfoot was fighting…DARKSPIKE!

Darkspike was winning though as he didn't even have a scratch while Blackfoot was beat up. Darkspike was clawing and biting super fast and Blackfoot barely had time to defend himself. Finally he fell down.

"Get off our territory!" Hissed Darkspike. Blackfoot got up and ran away.

"They have your kits, Clawface got away with them but not without a scratch. If Blackfoot hadn't attacked me then I would've had your kits." Darkspike explained.

"Then we'll get them back another day. For now though it's too late to get them. Bluestar commanded

"WHAT! We haft to get our kits back!" Frostfur almost died.

"It's too late. would you want warriors dead because of you? Shadowclan has the advantage in the dark." Bluestar meowed. Frostfur dropped her head and left, as did other cats.

"Bluestar, I can get them back. No cat has an advantage over me." Darkspike meowed.

"No, we'll get them back as a clan." Bluestar padded to her den. I saw Darkspike glare in the direction of Shadowclan but he still went to his spot in the warriors den. I headed back and when I entered I heard Sandpaw growl "Mouse-brain" but I ignored her and slept.

In my dream I was in a field. I heard cats talking at the end of it. When I got there I watched as a cat appeared out of nowhere to speak to Darkspike.

"You know what you did was wrong and you have altered the universe's course." The cat said.

"Every cat deserves a second chance, if they have done well. Spottedleaf did nothing wrong and there for deserved her second chance." Darkspike answered.

"That's fine for now but you must inform us of anything you are about to change." The cat spoke.

"That's my decision not yours. I'll be changing many things in order to save innocent cats lives. If you want more cats to join you fine by me, but I intend to save lives with or without you." Darkspike growled.

"So, are you with me or against me? No matter what, I'll make my own choices, and want to know why you won't take away my powers?" Darkspike hissed.

"Why?" The other cat hissed back.

"Because I'm the best you got, and even if you took away my powers, I'll still possess unnatural speed and strength. So you really have no choice." Darkspike grinned.

"You got a point, but at least inform me before you do something." The other cat grinned too.

"Fine, but granddad can you not tell Firepaw in a dream until he's ready? Or at least until he's done listening to our conversation?" Darkspike looked in my direction.

"In time I'll tell him but, not now or in this time. When he's leader then I'll tell him.

"Thanks but I got to go. Business to do and things to go help." Darkspike looked at me before the earth swallowed him up.


	5. Chapter 5: Agents

**Book 1: Firestar's brother **

**HEY PEOPLE! YEAH YOU THE ONE WITH THE FACE! WHY DON"T YOU REVIEW INSTEAD OF JUST GOING LIKE "HE"LL PROBALY GET A BETTER REVIEW!" Just review yourself please. Seriously, this is only my second story so I want FEEDBACK! Anyways, if you liked the idea of just one Starclan warrior then just tell me. Because I'd probably agree with you. **

**Also, the battle when BrokenStar invaded Thunderclan hasn't happened yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Translation. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Chapter 5: Agents. **

** (Darkspike's POV)**

"Ok move up, I've gotten some cats that hate BrokenStar out." Yellowfang hissed. I just walked up to a tree and looked around, when I saw some of the cats Starclan had undercover in Shadowclan walk out. Though they looked like elders. Hmmm, time to change to their true body.

"Hey! Change bodies!" I ordered. 5 of the cats looked at me and I saw recognition in their eyes. Immediately all 5 of them began to glow and when they reappeared all of them were as big as Darkspike.

"Kilo, Echo, Omega, Silverclaw, Neonfur!" I greeted them.

"Ahhh... my back hurts from being so small!" Omega complained.

"All of our backs hurt, but at least our heads grew with us." Kilo smacked him with her tail.

"Whatever, anyways, have any of you heard from Thunderclan agents?" I questioned since last time we had a Thunderclan agent he was found out and had to leave.

"No, I'm guessing you're still the only one." Kilo answered. We quickly caught up with Yellowfang and the rest of the patrol.

"Darkspike, I have news." Silverclaw told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something has happened where the Riverclan and Windclan agents have left. All other Living Starclan cats are now gone but us. But soon we'll have to leave to see what's up." He informed me.

"No…. the Darkforest is rising and all other living warriors were sent to battle them. After today you must leave immediately. Watch the other forest. I'll guard these clans myself. Soon the three will come, but we have time before that happens." I ordered.

"Yes sir." Silverclaw padded to the other cats and informed them of what's happening. I padded to my brother.

"Firepaw, listen closely." I told him my plan. Let's hope it works.

,,,,,,,

"ATTACK!" Bluestar yowled. Cats began to fight everywhere. I saw the other Starclan cats fighting the most powerful warriors with ease. I went to find Brokenstar only to see him have Bluestar pinned down. I glared at him and then everything went dark. My pelt turned Black and a storm started. Only I could move through and lighting started to strike making a circle around me. I padded to Brokenstar and clawed him. Everything sped up but the Starclan cats pelts were pitch black as were their eyes.

"Time's up. You've broken Starclan's will and therefore will pay for it." I clawed his stomach. Then I threw him out of the camp and into a tree.

"You will never return here unless given authorization. Until then you have become targets." I commanded his remaining followers. My pelt turned back to normal and I searched for Firepaw. I saw him with the kits.

"Nice job Firepaw!" I congratulated.

Back at the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar called.

"Firepaw and Graypaw have shown excellent work by coming up with a plan to get the kits back. And it succeeded. So Lionheart, is Graypaw ready to become a warrior?" She asked.

"He is ready." Lionheart replied.

"And so is Firepaw. Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code if it means giving your life?" She questioned."

"Yes." They both responded in excitement.

"Then from this day and forth, Firepaw, you will be known as Fireheart. And Graypaw, you will be known as Graystripe." She announced as she touched noses with them.

"_I wonder what Ravenpaw's name would've been if he was still here." _I thought. After everyone chanted their names we all went to sleep as the two new warriors sat vigil.

"One step closer to their destinies. One step closer to falling in love." I murmured. In my dream I saw grand dad.

"Hey, I'm going to be changing one more thing, involving Graystripe." I told him.

**Short chapters I know but there's not much to write about in the first series. I'll skip a lot of stuff. Also, I've decided NOT to give Bluestar a mate because that would add more pressure. I'm really bust so when I update it'll be short. Also, I've started to think that I should just skip to book 5. If you disagree then tell READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Windclan

**Book 1: Firestar's brother**

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! NO I'm NOT ENDING THE STORY! I just wanted to say that. Anyways, if you guys want to help me then got to my other warriors story and create some cats since I cannot create 6 clans by myself! So please send your ideas. Anyways, on with the story! **

**LA DISCLAIMER: DOES ANYONE KNOW WHY I PUT "LA" BEFRE DISCLAIMER! I only own anyone not in the series. **

** Chapter 6: Finding Windclan.**

** (Fireheart's POV) **

After our vigil Bluestar sent us to find the missing Windclan, as they've been gone for a while.

"Go" Darkspike said. "I'll be watching you." I didn't know what he meant. Sadly, Spottedleaf died from her injuries and Yellowfang became the new medicine cat. I was hurt badly from this. As I was thinking about that I was almost hit by a monster.

"Whoa, watch where you're going Fireheart!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"Sorry." I answered as we kept going. We ran into some more roads and some dogs but got away from them all. Finally, we reached Windclan's camp.

"Come on! Bluestar could have at least told us they weren't at their camp!" Graystripe complained.

"Well, what did you expect? A nice warm welcome and cheering?" I questioned while holding back a laugh.

"Umm, at least a camp." Graystripe was right. Not a single den stood.

"Well, come on. Let's head this way." I told him as we headed towards a two leg path.

We reached it and noticed a hole. We looked at each other and then crawled into it. But it was too dark until we reached a path way where there was light. In the light I saw many cats and some were just turning around. An alarmed Meow sounded and the cats prepared to fight.

**(Sandpaw's POV- Finally!)  
**

"_Stupid kittypets, stupid Fireheart. Stupid-""_Sandstorm! Are you listening?" my mentor, Whitestorm cut in.

"Yes!" I replied as I paid attention. We practiced our battle moves for a while when it started to get dark.

I was on dusk patrol when we heard fighting. Tigerclaw led us to sunning rocks where Riverclan was attacking Fireheart, Graystripe and some Windclan warriors.

"_Show off!" _I thought to myself. We jumped into the fray where I got in a fight with a warrior. I was doing ok and we were tumbling when I felt a paw grab me. I turned and saw Fireheart set us both down.

"I don't need you to fight my battles!" I yelled at him when a screeching was heard. Everyone turned to the gorge and saw Graystripe try to grab a claw falling off. The cat fell and everyone watched as he dropped. I suddenly realized that, that could have been my fate if Fireheart hadn't saved me. I was too shocked to move. But as the cat was about to hit the water a large shape grabbed him and flew to the shore. It was Darkspike!

"There you go." He meowed.

"You owe me one from saving him Leopardfur!" He shouted as cats began to disperse. She just growled something and left. I was still frozen in place when Fireheart came over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I just looked at him.

"Come on, let's go." He nudged me to the camp.

When we got back I headed to my den and saw Fireheart, Graystripe, and Tigerclaw head towards Bluestar's den with Darkspike. I was still shocked that Fireheart had saved me.

"_But why? Why would he save me after what I've done to him?" _I asked myself. I went to the fresh-kill pile and saw Fireheart and Graystripe. Tigerclaw looked pretty mad and when Darkspike came over he said something bad, because then Darkspike just grabbed him and threw him across the clearing. Every cat turned to look at the fight. It looked pretty one sided as Darkspike just countered Tigerclaw with ease and then slammed him down. Bluestar came out of her den right there and shouted.

"Darkspike! What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Taking care of business." Darkspike let Tigerclaw go and went back to eating.

"Yeah right! He attacked me!" Tigerclaw glared at him.

"After you insulted him." Fireheart shouted back.

"Fireheart, this is my fight not yours." Darkspike told him. Finally after a while it was settled. Patrols were sent out. Everything seemed normal except for the tension in the air. I went to get some sleep. Right when I laid down I fell asleep.

** (Fireheart's POV)**

"Bluestar, you have to believe me!" I told her how Tigerclaw killed Redtail as Ravenpaw witnessed it. Then I told her that Ravenpaw is alive. She just glanced at me and told me that I need proof.

"_Whatever." I thought. "Even though I'm right."_ I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me and turned but saw no one.

**(Unknown POV) **

"So, how are we going to deal with this mess?" My partner asked.

"Doesn't matter. We'll eliminate all targets." I told him.

"But all other agents are gone except the one's from Shadowclan! Those agents are in the neighboring forest!" He exclaimed.

"So? I'll kill Tigerclaw and hold off any rebellion." I meowed.

"Why not just kill him now?" He asked.

"Because, this destiny I don't want to change. I want to watch it and make my move. Though before I kill him all will be revealed." I answered.

"But then what are we going to do Darkspike? Were all that's left to defend the forest against evil!" He questioned.

"We fight back, secretly. When the time is right we'll find the other agents but now is not the time. All we can do is stay undercover. Only small operations and missions." I kept answering his questions.

"So, where we headed now? Because I can't stand another day with Tigerclaw right next to me, in my paws. Without being able to do anything." He complained.

"Too bad. We're going to head back to Thunderclan. We must defend them." I told him as we padded back to our clan.

**HAHA! WHO DO YOU THINK THE THUNDERCLAN AGENT IS? YOU"LL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7 Two battles too many

**Book 1: Firestar's brother**

**Hello people of earth! I am wondering who the Starclan agent in Thunderclan is. Whoever can guess it first can either A: be mentioned in the series. Or B:create a cat for the series. So come on people. GUESS!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't Own anything! **

** Chapter 7: Two battles too many.**

** (Darkspike's POV)**

"You'll have to make the death look real alright?" I asked my partner.

"Because it'll make Tigerclaw think he's succeeding in his plans." I continued.

"Whatever, as long as I get to kill him I'm happy." He meowed.

"Ok, see you later." I meowed as we went our separate ways. I walked in to camp and knew that a lot of eyes were on me.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" I asked aloud. I noticed that Sandpaw was looking at Fireheart, but wasn't glaring.

"_Good, at least she already has developed feelings or him."_ I thought. I decided to visit the medicine cat den to see if Yellowfang needed any help. When I got there she wasn't there so I just walked to the fresh kill pile. I saw a juicy mouse and began to bite into it when I heard a disturbance in the forest. I accessed my seeing power to see it and saw the rogues that are supposed to attack us advancing.

_"Hmm, right on time. Time to get ready."_ I thought. I padded as casually as I could to the entrance and began to guard it. I saw Brokenstar and his rouges coming. So I did just what any cat like me would do and entered my stealth mode.

**(Fireheart's POV)**

I was returning from a patrol, when we scented rouges.

"Come on! The scent leads to camp!" Mousefur ordered as we raced back. When we got there a vicious battle was going. Brokenstar and some of the exiled warriors grouped with rouges to attack camp! I immediately jumped on a cat attacking Graystripe and helped him defeat him. Then I turned and jumped on another rouge.

"Hah! A little kitten! This should be easy he stated as he clawed my flank. I dodged and countered with a scratch to the side. I got him by surprise but then he swiped at my ear and it stung. Another rouge came at me and hit my flank. I started to back pedal when Darkspike appeared out of thin air and tossed one cat out of the camp while clawing the other cat's face. While he fought I checked my injuries. Some blood but not much so I kept fighting. I saw Sandpaw being over whelmed by a large cat so I jumped on that cats back. Sandpaw quickly clawed his stomach and sent him screeching. I prepared myself for an insult but none came. Instead I heard her mumble a "thanks" before running into battle.

"_Hmm, that odd." _I thought as I looked for another opponent. I found some trying to get past Tigerclaw and into Bluestar's den, so I jumped onto one of them and started to claw his side. He just glared at me and tackled me. We got into a fight and after many cuts I won. I looked around and saw that the last of the rouges were retreating. Many cats made a circle and I saw that Lionheart and others were dead.

"No!" Graystripe groaned. He put his nose n Lionheart's fur.

"Come on Graystripe, let's get some food." I put my tail on his shoulder. He just followed me to the fresh kill pile where some cats were sitting.

"Hello _kittypet. _Think you fought better than a mouse." Hissed Dustpaw. I just glared at him.

"Right Sandpaw." He glanced at her. But she just looked at him confused and looked at me with big eyes.

"Sandpaw are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded but then left.

"What'd you do to her!" he growled at me.

"Nothing, I haven't spoken to her in a few days." I commented as I saw Graystripe pad back to Lionheart's body. I followed him and put my nose in his fur too because, he was one of the only ones who accepted me.

"Warriors of Thunderclan! We must attack Shadowclan because bones have been found! Mousefur you lead the first patrol and I'll lead the second!" Tigerclaw shouted. Bluestar nodded as the patrols left.

"Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Fireheart! Stay here!" Tigerclaw looked at them.

After the patrols left I got on the highrock.

"All cats old enough to…..Never mind that, but Brokenstar could've re-grouped by now and might be heading for us! So we must-" I was cut off by Brokenstar padding in with even more rouges.

"One warrior! This will be easier than I suspected." He grinned as the rouges prepared to attack. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Yellowfang, and I made a defensive formation around the elders, kits, and queens.

"You think you can win! Hah, even you can't stop me Fireheart!" He growled. But a yowl was heard as Darkspike appeared out of nowhere!

"Where've you been?" I asked him.

"Later." He answered. Then he faced the rouges.

"Leave this territory now, or be killed!" He hissed.

"So, two warriors? More fun." Then the battle started. Sandpaw and Dustpaw fought with everything they had as did Darkspike. I slashed cut bit and anything I could do. I noticed Darkspike taking on the hardest warriors with ease. But then a pressure was on my back.

"Time to die!" Clawface snarled as he bit my neck. His teeth were deep and right before he killed me the weight was lifted. I turned and saw Graystripe bite into his neck. Clawface stilled. He was dead.

"Thanks!" I gasped as I regained my breath.

"That's what friends are for." He started to fight with other cats. I then noticed that the Thunderclan Patrols were back! We again defeated the rouges. This time though Brokenstar was blinded. After a debate we decided to keep him as our prisoner.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw buried Clawface I motioned for them to come closer. Dustpaw just glared at me and sat next to Sandpaw. I began hesitantly.

"Bluestar, Sandpaw and Dustpaw fought like warriors. Without them Brokenstar problly would've won before you came." I meowed.

"I'm glad to hear that we have such good warriors. I'll have your warrior ceremony with the deputy ceremony tonight.' Bluestar told me as she padded away.

** (Darkspike's POV) **

"Nice fake death, though you died with many others." I commented.

"It was worth it. Now I can do my work without someone always watching me." He meowed.

"Well, then let's go. I want to get there before the ceremony." I told him.

**SO who do you think the cat is! First one to guess it right will win a cookie and the prize I mentioned. Also In the fight Lionheart, one-eye, half-tail and Smallear died. Four choices to choose! And a Starclan agent can be a kit, apprentice, a queen, elder, or warrior. Last time all of them were elders. *hint hint***


	8. Chapter 8 Related Rouge

**Book 1: Firestar's brother. **

**Hey dudes um, well… LIGHTNING FALL WINS THE CONTEST! And If you didn't pay attention I had a contest for who the thunderclan agent was and she (I think she) got it RIGHT! (If you're a he no offense) Also she/he told me in a PM so don't look in the reviews for it. NOW ON WITH THIS UGLY EXCUSE FOR A STORY! Also I'm gonna change the story so don't expect an exact remake. Though some parts will be the same as the story I'll be changing a lot of it, so just bear with me. **

**Also it keeps saying ERROR when I try to update. So expect long times until update.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING INCLUDING THIS ALGERIAN-ENGLISH TYPE OF WRITING! **

** Chapter 8: Related Rouge **

** (Darkspike's POV) **

"_Fireheart_, do you even know where you are going?" Dustpelt meowed. He looked at Sandstorm for support but got none. She just looked confused and glanced at Fireheart in a warming gaze.

_"Ahh, timeline is going as planned, check. Graystripe's timeline. Will be changed, no offense to him but his life at the start isn't great." I thought as I padded ahead. _

"Shut up Dustpelt, I'm sure he knows where he's going." I glared at him.

"Come on, the scent leads this way!" he padded off faster. I smelled the rouge scent and ran up to Fireheart.

"I think it's a she-cat rouge." I announced. We kept moving until we saw a Black she-cat with toxic green eyes and a silver scar on her jaw and right flank. She hissed. I immediately knew who she was but pretended to not. She was Stormclaw, another Starclan agent. But I didn't think she knew who I was because she started to growl and attacked me. Probably because I'm the biggest. I just dodged her and when I turned, slashed her back. She fell to the ground.

"Leave our territory now!" Dustpelt hissed.

"Wait, if she leaves now then other clans will attack her and they'll trace her scent to here. We should take her back to camp." I nodded to her body.

"Who do you think you are? Tigerclaw?" he sneered. I just slammed him into a tree.

"You better wish I'm not worse." I growled. Then I turned around.

"Pick her up. We're bringing her back." Fireheart picked her up by the scruff. Then I lead the way back, as we were near the Shadowclan border and I smelled crow food. When we got back I informed Tigerclaw, though he disagreed, let Stormclaw stay on Bluestar's orders.

1 moon later.

I was hunting with Stormclaw, as she was finally allowed to do clan things. When we approached some undergrowth Lionheart popped up.

"What's up?" he wondered as he walked out.

"Lionheart? Is that you?" She questioned. Then she looked at me, and said

"Wait no, he's dead." She tried to cover up. Lionheart laughed.

"Don't worry he's an agent too. In fact, he's our leader, Darkspike." He looked at me with a grin.

"Shut up, anyways, he is right." I commented as I approached a squirrel.

"Wait, then why are you guys here?" She asked.

"Tigerclaw." We meowed in unison. I finally caught the squirrel, as Stormclaw caught a bird. We headed back to camp as Lionheart disappeared.

**(FIREHEARTS POV) **

"Fireheart, Bluestar wants to see you." Tigerclaw growled. I just ignored him and padded to Bluestar's den.

"Hello Fireheart." She meowed.

"You wanted me Bluestar?" I asked.

"Yes, I am making the journey to high stones and would like you, Tigerclaw, and Darkspike to come." She glanced down.

"I was hoping to get Tigerclaw and Darkspike on friendly terms. Also I need to talk to you about some kits almost ready to be apprentices." She informed me.

"I'll tell them about the trip." I bowed my head to Bluestar and left.

"Hey Tigerclaw! We're heading to high stones! Also we need to find Darkspike and tell him he's going to." I padded up to him.

"We're going where?" Darkspike just entered with a mouse and the new She-cat, Stormclaw.

"High Stones." I answered.

**(Bluestar's POV) **

We reached high stones and were able to not fight with each other.

"Fireheart, do you know why Tigerclaw and Darkspike hate each other?" I questioned since he was Darkspike's brother.

"No Bluestar. He's told me nothing about them fighting." Fireheart glanced at them.

"Well, we need to find out before something terrible happens and we won't be able to do nothing about." I kept padding ahead. We reached high stones at sun-down. I padded up to the stone and laid my nose against it. I was instantly filled with dreams.

_ Dream state _

"_Bluestar, you must be careful. Terrible times are upon you and you must be wise with your decisions." Redstar appeared in front of me. _

"_What? When?" I asked. But he left and I saw cats fighting. Blood spread through the forest. Cats were rising from the shadows as cats were lowering from the stars. I realized that a great battle would happen. And nothing would stop it._

**SORRY FOR SHORT UPDATE BUT WITH FANFICTION SAYING "ERROR" Every time it gets hard. This story keeps getting blocked from me. Also my other Chapter 8 and chapter 9 were deleted so this is new and shorter. At least I updated.**


End file.
